


A little help from the mafia

by Ynius



Category: Assassination Classroom, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna, in his last year in Namimori Middle School, gets separeted from his friends by Reborn who transfers him to Kunigaoka School. In Class E. Where he has to kill a talking....something... Really great, Reborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new story, hope you enjoy. Sorry for grammar errors.

In Class E, homeroom began with the usual arsenal throw at their target-their teacher, Korosensei.

"Everyone, please take your seats. I have wonderful news for you."

"Don't say, another transfered student?" Nakamura Rei asked a little too happy.

"NYHA?! Nakamura-san, how did you knew?! Don't tell me that you listened again on our meeting!"

"Hey, a girl has to be always informed. Don't blame me."

"Ha... Yes. It's true. Everyone, today a new transfered student will join you in your job to kill me. But! There is something even Nakamura-san doesn't know yet! A new teacher will come too! A math teacher."

"A new teacher?!"

"A man? Or a woman?"

"That will have to wait. Karma-kun! Put your spices away! I want all of you to behave yourselfs."

"Tsk."

"Karma-kun!"

"Sensei...tell us. Are the two new people assassins? Or, at least know how you look?"

"As i said just now, you will have to wait."

* * *

NAGISA POV.

BAM!

"I'm sorry to be late!" a tired voice said from the now opened door.

It was a boy. A boy with incredible untamed hair and doe brown eyes. His image screamed innocent and i could already fell Karma-kun and Nakamura-san ploting a prank on him. But i had a feeling that he was not like he seemed.

Our eyes met. For a second i could feel that he was shocked by something.

"Ah, you have to be Sawada-kun, right?" asked friendly korosensei.

The newly introduced Sawada looked at the weird voice and was met by a stange creature.

"...yes. That's me. I'm sorry that i was so late. I only found out about the transfer about an hour ago."

Weird. That wasn't the reaction that i was expecting. And did he said an hour ago?

"It's ok. If you want, come to introduce yourself."

"Yes." He said but after only three steps he sliped and he almost hit the floor if korosensei wasn't there to catch him.

"Ah...sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Ah, so he was clumsy.

"Sawada-kun, you're ok?" asked concerned korosensei.

"Yes..."

"Good. Now please introduce yourselfe."

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. 15 years old. I transfered from Namimori Middle School. Pleased to meet you."

"Hey...are you an assassin?" asked Karma amused.

With an flinch noted by everyone from our class, Sawada-san said a little scared:

"N-no."

"No? Then why are you here?"

"B-because m-my t-tutor made me..."

"Your tutor? And you listened to him?"

"I don't r-really have a choice..."

"Why? Who is your tutor?"

NORMAL POV.

"Me." A voice from behind korosensei said making the teachers tense and the students ready their guns.

"Reborn!" Tsuna said almost mad."Why are you hiding behind korosensei?"

"One. Because i can. Two. I wanted to see what kind of students have they raised for this mission. And i'm dissapointed."

"What?!" Terasaka barked mad. No one has any right to say anything bad about them.

The misterious figure showed himself and most of the girls blushed. The man was so handsome. A black suit and an yellow shirt with a fedora on his head and....was that a real chameleon...? Yes it was.

"My name is Reborn. I will be your math teacher. Pleased to meet you. I hope we will have a fun time together." He smirked and put his arm on Tsuna's shoulders to make him relax.

That day, most of us knew that we will have a hard time with these two. We were right.


	2. Chapter 2

In the next hours, still lunch time, in every break the students had, they tried to talk with the new student, but with no succes. Reborn was always with him no matter where they were. 

By the lunch break, everyone tried at least once to talk with him. Everyone, but Nagisa, Karma and Kaede.

When asked, the three of them gave the same answer at the same time, and that was almost scared their classmates.

"While Tsuna-san/kun/Sawada is powerful, Reborn-sensei/sensei/ that teacher is even more scary and five, no, ten times stronger."

The fact that the three of them had said this sentence in the same time, and they looked in their classmates eyes, was really really creepy.

So they nominated Nagisa, Kaede and Karma to go and speak with the new student.

Of course, Karma wasn't really pleased that they were using him, but it was alright, he guessed. He could obtain blackmail material.

And so they went with the other to search for them. They found them in a cleaning some 700-800 meters from their school, so they thought that they both were really fast.

The sight that welcomed them was really unexpected. There was, the new teacher and the new student, in the cleaning, with Tsuna shouting his head off at korosensei, who looked almost... somber?

Even if Tsuna was shouting, he was talking in italian so they couldn't understood.

Ritsu then offered to translate for them and they accepted.

"I really hate when something like this happens! Why is that family even alive?! I thought that Mukuro killed them all!"

"Well it was before Mukuro." answered Reborn.

"I swear that in the moment that i'm back, i get the vindice to search for every one of these scrums to put them myself to a punish worse than death, and only then i will let them to Mukuro and Kyouya, then to Vindice."

"Oh, that's a long way to punish them. To Mukuro and Kyouya? Well, not that i want to stop you, but please lend them to me too."

"Of course. You're first. Now back on the subiect. Reborn you can't expect me to harm, or god, even to harm him!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun, i'm sorry to say that this is the only way." replied korosensei in the place of Reborn, who became quiet once more.

"I don't belive in 'the only way' thing. If you've forgetten, i traveled to future. And saved Reborn from 'his iminent death'." deadpaned Tsuna.

"At least let Vongola to try." pleaded Reborn.

"I'm sorry, but i want my death to come by the hands of my students."

"How selfish can you get?! Don't you understand how hard is it to have to kill the person who teached you?! I had once to! I didn't did it! And i can't just kill family!" By the time the sentence was finished, Tsuna switched from italian to japaneze and so Ritsu didn't had to translate anymore.

The class was shocked, to say at least. Even the teachers from behind one large rock were silently shocked.

The nominated trio were by far the most confused. Family? Tsuna's?

"Tsuna, this isn't the time to get emotional. This is a mission from the ninth himself and-"

"And you shut up!" Tsuna screamed himself hoarse." You can't expect me to kill family. And more importantly, your family! For god's sake, korosensei is your BROTHER!"

By the last word, Tsuna colapsed in a mess of tears and curses.

"I don't want! From the moment that i met sensei's eyes and aura, i knew that he is your brother, even if he's not related by blood. And i know that you knew it as well as me!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun, i'm...sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little cliffhanger is ok, right? Please try my other story, Back in time and please leave a comment here and there. Have a good day and night.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry? For what exacly?"

"For bringing you in this whole mess."

"Me? What about these kids? Do you know how easy is to find informations about these children? I know things that sadden me! Things that most-or at all don't know about you or others classmates! What is the guvernement if it can't protect the civillians?! They got dragged on a mess they could have avoided! They are forced to kill a person!"

"Tsuna, don't forget that you already had your first kill."

"Yes! I know! And i know that i was younger than them. But it happened in the future and i don't plan on letting the future return to that! I and Byakuran made a blood pact on being allies for life. Same with the Cavalonne, Tomasso and Giglio Nero families. Now Vongola is at it's stronger point! Heck, even the Vindicare has trust in us. And i in them. I can save lifes lost in the future and keeping everything at peace. But i still can't deny the fact that it necessary!"

"I know...eh? Necessary? What are you talking about Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Everyone can get out." Shouted Tsuna towards everyone in the cleaning. By the one minute passed, everyone was on a semicircle around Koro-sensei and the rest.

"I can't accept the fact that children have to learn to kill. But i know that you all need each others and you need korosensei. He too needs you. But i won't get in your way. I will participate in killing, but with one condition."

"And that is...?" Asked Karasuma-sensei.

"If i win against one teacher, Vongola can help korosensei."

"Eh?! Really?"

"Yes. And i assure you, your teacher is quite handsome. And not at all an weido. He had eyes only for one women after all."

"Nyaha?! How do you know?!"

"Because she is in my-Vongola's custody."

"...eh?" Asked confused korosensei. That...shouldn't be possible. He saw her dieing inhis arm!.

"It's true. Leon, please." Said Reborn. Leon transformed in a video-camera. He proiectected the image of a young beautiful lady, with short black hair and with a weird shirt. She was humming a lullaby song. Most students recognized her being Yukimura-sensei, the former teacher of their class. 

_"Oh? Reborn-san! I wasn't expecting you! Tsuna-sama isn't here with you?"_

_"No. He has paperwork to do. But i didn't visited you for pleasure."_

_"I know. For business, right?"_

_"Yes. I plan to take Tsuna on a mission. To assasinate an octopus."_

_"...that's so.... are you sure? Tsuna-sama will get mad at you."_

_"And i don't care. I have Leon recording this. Tsuna doesn't know. We will meet my brother soon. When we saved you, i told Tsuna that you are my brother special person. You were at the heavens gates when we brought you back. And now you are carying his children. The only place you are safe is here. In the most stronger mafia family mansion working as a babysitter for Tsuna's surrogate brothers and sister. And fast friend of Tsuna's maman."_

_"Yes. The children are very cute and Mama reminds me of my mom. And this child....is the greatest present i have gotten since my sister. If you really meet him, i want him to accept your help and come back safe at me and my child. My sister too. And i'd like to meet his students too. I know that they are smart already. Oh, and tell him that i love him and our child will be born in March."_

_"That's all?"_

_"I will keep other things for the time we met face to face."_

_"Got it. Goodbye, Aguri."_

_"Goodbye, Reborn. Say hello to Tsuna-sama for me."_

Silence.

The cleaning was filled with silence. 

Korosensei sudently liftet his face and grinned with tears in his eyes and said happy:

"Thanks God!! Aguri is ok!!"

Kaede colapsed.

"Kaede?!" Shouted alarmed her classmates.

"Haha...for what i came here....i can't belive it... nee-chan is alive." Sobbed Kaede.

"Yes, Kaya- no, Yukimura-san. Your sister is alive. So come with us to help to remove your tentacules."

"Tentacules...?" Wondered the class minus korosensei, nagisa and karma.

Nakamura noticed this and said at her two classmates:

"Wait, you'd know about this?! This whole time?"

"N-nagisa? K-karma? You knew?!"

"Yes...from the first day." Answered Nagisa filled with remose.

"Yeah. Me and Nagisa-kun knew at the first glance. But you befriended Nagisa-kun so we kept quiet about this."

"Yukimura-san, please follow us. We will leave the others find the truth from korosensei himself while we extract your virus. Come."

"Yes..."

But before she got to move, the tentacules took control of her mind and had to attack her friends.

Korosensei couldn't stop her. He would have hurt her. 

Karma and Nagisa got into action.

They had to make her lose concentration for korosensei to knock her unconscious.

Karma moved behind her back and captured two of her tentacules, then pushed her towards Nagisa, who kissed her. 

Of course, Karma and Nakamura made a lot of pictures. 

"Well...that was interesting...." murmured Tsuna carying Kaede on his back.

After Kaede went with Tsuna and Reborn, the others began to talk to korosensei.

"Sensei, you're going to be a father!"

"Nyuhu! Ah! That's true! I'm gonna be a father, what i'm gonna do?!"

After a lot of explaining Kaede came back in the arms of one gentle Tsuna. Nagisa and Karma went immediately to her and Tsuna passed the unconscious girl in the arms of Nagisa. 

"Here you go. Your friend will be ok. But will sleep for the next two days."

"Ah, thanks."

"Now, let's go back-"

"JYUUUUUUDAAAIMEEE!!!!"

"Oh, great. Who let the dog out?" Asked annoyed Reborn with his favorite gun in hand.

"Reborn! Hayato is not a dog!"


	4. Chapter 4

"JYUUUDAIMEEE!!!"

"Hayato! How did you found us?!"

"Jyudaime! I am sorry for not finding you sonner! When this morning i and that baseball-freak arrived at your house and Jyudaime's okaa-sama told us that you transfered, i tried everything to find you!"

"Ah! Hayato! That's enough! Please tell me that only you is coming here!"

"Ha? No, jyudaime. All of the guardians are coming in Hibari's heli. Oh, and the brats and the girls too."

"What?! Hayato! How can all of you come here?! What about school? Kyouya I'm sure that isn't so happy! Oh, god. They are coming. This school is finished."

"Tsuna-san? What is the problem if your friends are coming?" Asked concerned Nagisa.

"Ha?! Who are you, fuc*er? How dare you to call jyudaime's name so casually?! It's 'Tsuna-sama' for you! And....what? Jyudaime! What is that?! Is that an UMA?!"

"No...Hayato. That is Reborn's foster brother. And this is his classroom. I think you already know Irina-sensei."

"Irina...? Ah! Lovro-san's pupil!"

"Good to see you alright, smoking bomb brat."

"Bitch-sensei, do you know him?"

"Of course. I met him while he was still young. His teacher was a very famous doctor. And a pervert and a leacher too. He is an assassin(AN: i don't remember? Was hayato really an assassin or an hitman?)"

"Now that you finished the introductions" intrerupted nonchalantly Reborn "Hayato, why are the others on a heli and you are not?"

"Ah, that's because that bastard Hibari throwed me from it."

"Eh?! Hayato, are you ok?"

"Yes, Jyudaime! Don't concern yourself over me!"

"But why would Kyouya do that?"

"He said that i wasn't allowed to smoke inide the heli. So i runned toward this school."

"Ha...and tge others when are supposed to arrive...?"

"Well...now." he said and all the students and teachers looked at the sky. True to word, an heli could be seen. They listened closely and they heard some words shouted from the sky.

"Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-kun/san!"

"Baka-Tsuna!"

"Gege!"

"Tsuna-nii!"

"Minna..."

"Well, it's seems that you are really loved, right?" Asked mockingly Karma.

While Tsuna was tearing up at the scene that his friends showed, they saw a shadow of a person throwing itself from the heli. Then another. Then another. And so on.

"E-eh? Wait! Kyoko!"

"Haru!"

Screamed Tsuna and Hayato and after some miliseconds they leaped into air to catch the two girls.

"Kyoko! What are you guys doing jumping from an heli from all things?!"

"T-tsuna-kun...*sniff* ssorry....but you suddently transfered and i couldn't say bye and..."

"Ok. That part i got it. But why jump?!"

"Because Kyouya-san told us to."

"Ha?"

Tsuna looked on the ground where everyone was. Even his friends. Hayato was scolding Haru, whom he caught, and Reborn everyone else. No one looked like they were sorry at all. Kyouya most of all. He decided to get down there too.

"Kyouya...can you please tell me why you told everyone to jump from the heli?"

"Hn."

"No, you can't!"

"Hn."

"Oh, please, Kyouya i know that you can make a better excuse!"

"Hn."

"I knew it!"

"T-tsuna-san...? You can understand that?"

"Jyudaime is the only one who can do that!" Spoke Gokudera with admiration.

'What he said....?' Wondered everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short i know.  
> What Kyouya said is: "because i can.","i was irritated.", "i thought it would be interesting to see them scream through the air as they fall to their demise. I was dissapointed."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ano...what was the flame thing from your arms and legs?"

"Ah, that? It's a flame that everyone has, but anyone can have acces at them."

"Jyudaime, not to intrerupt you or something, but....should you really talk to them about this? What if Vindicare comes?"

"No worries, Hayato. I talked about this with Bermuda three days ago."

"When did you...?"

"At our weekly tea with byakuran, yuni, bermuda and me."

"You are having tea with the most terrifing and scary person in the world?" Asked Koro-sensei scared.

"Yes. Would you like to came the next time with me? Everytime i try to invite Reborn he refuses."

"N-no, thank you."

"Really? Your loss. Bermuda has some really nice stories."

"Koro-sensei, who is this Bermuda and Vindicare?"

"Vindicare is.... the prison where mafiosso are locked and judged. Vindice are it's wardens. Bermuda is his leader."

"Woah. Tsuna-san, you really are amaizing."

"Let's not say that name anymore. Who knows, talk about the devil, and-"

"And the devil will come." Intrerupted Koro-sensei a voice.

Everyone looked towards a black portal where a baby with bandages stood. He was wearing black clothes with a top hat.

"Gyyyaaaaa!! Here he is!!!" Screamed Koro-sensei scared.

"Oh, and here i was wandering what dear Tsunayoshi-kun was doing. I am glad to see you, God of Death. I thought that you died."

"Y-yes.... almost."

"Now, Bermuda. What are you really doing here?"

"I came here in person to ask Tsunayoshi-kun a favor."

"If it's again about going back in time then forget it."

"No,no. I already resolved that. It's about Estraneo."

"...i am listening."

"As you know, Rokudo Mukuro didn't finished all of them. And now i came to ask you to find them and catch them for me."

"And why can't you do that?" Asked Reborn feeded up with this stupid request.

"Because i thought that Tsunayoshi-kun would like to do that. Wouldn't you?"

"....what do you say, reborn?"

"Well, everything is your decision, Boss."

"Then let's go and catch those Estraneo."

His guardians all followed him with Reborn close behind.

"Ah, right. If i catch anyone of you doing stupid things like jumping from a heli, i can ask bermuda for tips about punishing someone. Got it?" Smiled sinisterly Tsuna.

"Y-yes, boss."

The girls and the kids were leaved behind with the class. Kyoko took the initiative and introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Sasagawa Kyoko and my brother is the Sun guardian."

"Hahi! My name is Haru, desu. No blood ties with the mafia."

"Nihao. My name is I-pin. Master is Reborn's friend."

"Nyahahaha! Bow before the almighty Lambo-sama, the Lightening guardian."

"My name is Fuuta dela Stella. Please let me rank you, Koro-sensei!"

"M-my name is Dokuro Chrome. M-mist guardian."

"Hm? But if you two are guardians, why are you not with Tsuna?" Asked Nakamura.

"B-because Lambo is still little for such scenes. And Mukuro-sama can do without me."

"Well, this is a really surprising group." Said koro-sensei happly.

"Koro-sensei. Please let us take you to our experts to make you better."

When Tsuna and the others will come back, they will get a surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

True to words, when Tsuna got back, with little to no blood on him, he found that Irie and Spanner already finished their work.

"What the....?" Asked Hayato looked confused." Where is Reborn-san's brother?"

"I am." A black haired man replied. He smiled at the for the second confused looks that transformed in understanding ones. "Vongola Decimo. I offer you my gratitude for bringing me back to my older body. Not that the other one wasn't usefull."

"I...am sure of that. God." Tsuna muttered behind his hand. Unfortunately, Hayato heard him.

"Jyuudaime? What is the problem?"

"Nothing... it's just... they really look similar. Reborn and Koro-sensei."

"Are you sure? No one told me that before." Said the teacher.

"Had someone made an DNA test?" Asked Hayato the medics. When one gave him a paper, he paled. Without another word, he gave the paper to his boss.

"What? Oh...OH. That's why."

"What?" Asked Nagisa confused.

"It's seems....that my family just grew." He tossed a look to his tutor, who looked really amused. When Reborn saw the paper from behind his pupil shoulder, he smirked.

"So it seems. I finally found you, Sinclair Ronaldo."

"Who is that?" Asked Karma confused, but with a smirk on his face.

"You...how do you know my former name? I haven't told you that." Glared Koro-sensei- now Ronaldo-sensei- at the hitman.

"I searched for you. I mean, it's the older brother job to take care of his little brother."

"WHAT?!"

"As you"ve heard." Said Tsuna trying to keep down his headache. "Reborn and Ronaldo-san are brothers. In blood. From what Reborn told me, as soon as his mother and father found out that they will have another child, they send Reborn to a famous hitman. He adopted him, and after the death of his parents, he took custody of Ronaldo-san too. They just didn't know. Really, Reborn, your teacher was keeping such a secret from you..."

"I had my suspection. But never got to prove them." Replied Reborn with a no-flame glare.

"Well, now that we sorted that out, let's head back to our mannor." Said Tsuna to his friends and teacher. The others students looked confused.

"Mannor?"

"Ah. In Italy. You're comming too. I expect you are curious about Yukimura-sensei, right?"

He never got an answer because just then Mukuro and Kyoya began to fight.

"Mukuro....Kyoya..." Tsuna said omniously. They stiffed.

"Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun.... we were just..."

"Just fighting like kids. Seriously, who cares who got more Estraneo? If you're that curious, i've got thirty."

"Umm...Tsuna?" Raised his hand Takeshi.

"What?"

"They were almost fifty members....you've got more than half?"

"Of course.... no one can touch my family beside me." He smirked evily. 

Ronaldo turned his head back to his brother.

"You've teached him that look?"

"Of course not. He learned from me. I have to tell you that my sadism rubbed off on Tsuna. I could have never been more prounder." He said with a false tear in his eye. He dodged a rock thrown toward his head.

"I heard that, Reborn. No, you haven't rubbed on me. If you have had, then i would have punished them, right?" He asked with a smile, knowing he had won.

"Then what are they doing?" He pointed to the sulking teenagers from the back.

"Oh, i just cut down their favorite dessert for three days-" he stopped. Then cursed." Merda." He turned back and went to Kyouko, hugging her from behind. When asked what happened, he said sadly that Reborn rubbed on him. Kyouko laughed.

"But... won't the principal forbidd us from going to Italy?" Asked Terasaka.

"Ah, i talked with him already." Said Reborn closing his phone.

"Fast!"

"Ha ha. That's reborn for you." Said Takeshi smiling.

"Well... let's go."

"Yes, boss."


End file.
